


Of Ruin

by WizardSandwich



Series: Sixgun Fics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Familial Relationships, Gen, metroplex makes a son with guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Alpha Trion brings Metroplex a spark.
Relationships: Metroplex & Alpha Trion, Metroplex & Sixgun
Series: Sixgun Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to finish this a while ago but at least i wrote something before wfc siege came out

“What is it?” Metroplex asks, his voice echoing throughout his own halls.

Alpha Trion cradles a canister in his arms. A blue glow comes from the clear sides, lighting up Alpha Trion’s face and bathing the walls in light, but Metroplex cannot see what is inside.

“A gift,” Alpha Trion says, holding it higher.

Finally, Metroplex can see. A spark glows bright, held in the center of the canister by magnetized prongs. It pulses gently, as if it knows it’s being watched.

“A gift?” Metroplex asks, in awe.

“A gift,” Alpha Trion confirms, “from me to you. Do you accept it?”

Metroplex cannot think of a reason to say no. It has been a long time since Metroplex has had a spark of his own to nurture. The people of Nyon may be under his care, but they are not his children.

“I would be honored, Trion,” Metroplex says and it is the truth. “Does he have a name?”

“No,” Alpha Trion says as he steps through the halls. He knows exactly where to go. His cape sweeps behind him as the door to Metroplex’s heart opens. He has long been devoid of citizens and priests. A thin layer of dust sits over the altar in the center of the room. “He is yours to name. The Senate slated him for decommission. None of their alt. modes would take.”

“So you brought him here?” Metroplex rumbles. Curiosity bubbles under his plating.

Alpha Trion sets the canister down on the alter, pressing a button on the side of it. Slowly, the glass lowers and it opens, revealing the spark to Metroplex in its entirety. He can _feel_ it. “He feels like you,” Alpha Trion says.

It is resonance, the type that so rarely comes to cityformers like him. This spark is his priest and his child. His creation to care for and to be cared for in exchange.

“What will you make of him?” Alpha Trion asks.

Metroplex would smile, were he not confined to himself. “My son,” he rumbles. “His designation is Sixgun. I will make him of my ruins.”

Alpha Trion smiles, fond and kind, “He will be beautiful, my friend.”

Metroplex does not hesitate nor soak in the approval. “There’s an armory downstairs, Trion. Will you get me what I need?”

Alpha Trion tilts his helm, questioning, “What is it that you need?”

Metroplex takes a moment, pulling together Sixgun’s blueprints. He projects it before Alpha Trion. The mech takes them in.

“I should have expected this,” Alpha Trion says with a chuckle. “Just how many guns is this? Four?”

“Six,” Metroplex informs dutifully. Vaguely, he recalls the little yellow and orange mech who wanders his halls during the day and how he is never unarmed. “Nyon is a dangerous place.”

“I’m sure he could defend himself without being _made_ of guns,” Alpha Trion says. Still, he steps down the stairs leading the armory.

Later, when Cybertron has gone dark and Alpha Trion is long gone, blue optics come to life. The little mech that is Metroplex’s own vents for the first time.

“Rise,” Metroplex says softly. “Refuel.”

Sixgun shuffles forward, clearly coming to grips with his new body. His coding is not yet fully integrated, but that is fine. Metroplex will keep him safe until he can stand on his own.

“Metroplex?” Sixgun asks, dutifully picking up the energon cube left for him. He doesn't retract his facemask and the cube clanks against it when he tries to drink. His optics go wide in surprise before he finds the proper commands.

Metroplex answers, “Yes. My name is Metroplex. You know your designation, correct?”

“Yes,” Sixgun says. “Sixgun.”

Alpha Trion is correct. His creation, his priest, his son is beautiful.


End file.
